The Glorious Empire
.]] :"And whilst evil was nurtured in the bowels of the earth, in its absense came a new age. A new power. And thus began the reign of the Glorious Empire. Everyone was happy, and those who weren't were killed, enslaved or had other nasty things done to them." — Gnarl during the intro to Overlord II. The Glorious Empire was the ruling body that controlled a large expanse of the World. The people of the Empire were Humans who were very anti-magic and they either enslaved magic creatures or drained the magical energy from them. They also developed weapons and war machines, such as catapults, ballistae and assault towers and had a large, well-equipped military. They also seemed to kill, torture or enslave anyone who did not agree with them. History Overlord Raising Hell Shortly after the Third Overlord was trapped and the minions were forced to abandon him, his empire began crumbling. After the Great Cataclysm destroyed the dark tower and caused the Magical Plague, the scared citizens of the world were united by a man named Solarius. Solarius attempted to unite the scared and scattered human populations under one banner: The Glorious Empire. Solarius named himself Emperor of this growing, he seeked to get rid of the magic creatures and apparently restore order, but the true ideals of Solarius were not to protect the people, but so he could ascend into godhood, and for nearly 20 years they hunted down magic creatures and imprisoned them for the arena, forcing the remaining Magic creatures such as the fairies, elves and unicorns to form the hidden sanctuaries,and one figure united the magic creatures, the beautiful and good hearted Queen Fay. ''Overlord II'' Besieging Nordberg The still-expanding Empire is first encountered during the Overlad Prologue. They besiege Nordberg Town and demand they hand over any magic users to be "cleansed". In response, the Nordbergians toss out the Overlad, who proceeds to escape with the aid of the minions and a Yeti. During the time the Overlad is being raised to become the Fourth Overlord, the Glorious Empire expands and takes over much of the World. Their ruler is Emperor Solarius, a ruthless and deluded tyrant, who wishes to eradicate all of the world's magic and collect it in the Magic Containment Room in the Imperial Palace. Nordberg Many years later when the Overlord was proving his value to be the reigning Overlord, he came across hunters that were authorized by the Glorious Empire to hunt, and attacked the Overlord, altough they were no match for him and destroyed their camp. The Overlord then proceeded, and found a area with cut down trees, and found that the Glorious Empire had found another sanctuary, and Gnarl suggested to go inside to take a magic relic to power the gates of the Netherworld Tower, which was still uncomplete, but when inside they've seen that the soldiers already taken the relic and Borius was there to oversee the operation. After going through the sanctuary, the Overlord found a stone from the abyss, but was inactive due of his unconfirmed Overlord status, and procedeed, after taking the stone and smashing the gnomes, he became the rightful Overlord fully, and the first Overlord plan was to take Nordberg, which was held by the Glorious Empire, but they had fire barriers to prevent the Overlord from entering the city. After rescuing the reds from the sanctuary, he destroyed the barriers, but the city was protected by an army of legionnares,armed with a ballista, and the Overlord took an alternate path and destroyed the legion, but the city had still armed doors, so he scavenged in a mine that the Glorious Empire was digging to reach the Netherworld, and took several explosives and destroyed the armed doors. He then assaulted the city, which was protected by the legion and some citizens that disliked the overlord, but he massacred them, pushed a stone statue over the Governor Borius and officially started a war with the Glorious Empire. After taking care of the Nordberg, the Overlord reached the shipyard to take a ship and reach Everlight, setting on fire several pites, and possibly destroying the nearby settlement. Everlight He then proceeded to conquer the Empire held Everlight, where he defeated the town's governess, another agent working for the Empire, and rescued Juno, another mistress, from Everlight. Wastelands Both the Overlord, Elves and the Empire had traveled to the Wastelands, a barren land ruined by the Great Cataclysm, and found its sanctuary. Here, he joined the elves and drained Fay, their queen as the Empire destroyed the last sanctuary. Empire Heartlands .]] The Overlord finally launched a major attack against the Empire, he proceeded to conquer the Empire Heartlands and conquer Empire City smashing through its anti-magic shield by catapulting the Tower Heart at the walls of the City, where he finds out Solarius has become corrupt and that the Overlord's Darkness is necessary. .]] After finding Solarius and discovering that he is actually Florian Greenheart who has gone mad with power and must be stopped before he can destroy all traces of good in him. After fighting the newly formed Devourer, the Overlord realizes that in order for there to be evil, there must be good, and the only thing that could destroy a great evil is an even greater evil. The Overlord accepts that he is that greater evil and kills the Devourer, the Glorious Empire fell and the Fouth Overlord takes his rightful place as ruler of all the land as Overlord. Notable Members * Emperor Solarius - The mysterious, masked emperor Solarius is the founder and supreme ruler of the Glorious Empire, revered by his people as the divinely sanctioned master of most of the known world and maximum exponent of the human race. From the point of view of his citizens he is a tough but essentially benevolent sovereign, capable to balance the interests of the imperial military, senate and people and maintain peace, security and prosperity throughout a wide and ethnically diverse empire. But he is also the bane of the magical creatures, slayer of elves, killer of gnomes and torturer of minions. He's the greatest enemy of all that is magic in the world. * Marius - Emperor Solarius is a man of few words, for this reason he needs a man who speaks on his behalf to the people.That man is Marius. He's the spokesperson and most trusted advisor of the emperor, as well as the only man in the world, along with his wife Rose, to know the darkest secrets of their beloved ruler. * Rose - * Borius - * Everlight Governess - * Empire General - Military The Glorious Empire had a powerful army, made of several types of troops: Empire Infantry * Light Empire Legionary - Light Empire Legionaries are amongst the three most common infantry types fielded by the armies of the Glorious Empire. Equipped with a sword, oval shield, helmet and blue tunic, these brave soldiers often engage the enemy in small formations. Due to their light equipment and their general lack of formation flexibility, the Light Legionaries of the Empire are used to fight the enemies considered too weak to require the intervention of the heavy infantry. * Heavy Empire Legionary - Heavy Empire Legionaries are amongst the three most common infantry types fielded by the armies of the Glorious Empire. Equipped with a sword, rectangular shield, helmet, plate armor and green tunic, these brave soldiers often engage the best enemy with both valor and courage in huge formations. Due to their expertise with the sword and their flexible formation, these groups of line infantry are a powerful force on the battlefield, providing the Empire with both offensive and defensive capability with bone-crushing force. * Elite Empire Legionary - Elite Empire Legionaries are amongst the three most common infantry types fielded by the armies of the Glorious Empire. Equipped with a sword, rectangular shield, crested helmet, heavy plate armor and black tunic, these elite soldiers are hardy fighters well-accustomed to the rigours of war and ready to fight the most dreadful enemies for the glory of the Empire. Operating as a crack fighting force, their main duty is the protection of individuals or places of greater importance during the heat of battle, and to provide the Empire with dedicated shock infantry, often attacking the Empire's foes at their flanks, where their swordsmanship puts even the most battle-hardened foes to their knee's. The greatest among them also hold the role of Praetorian guard, the bodyguard of emperor Solarius. * Empire Archer - The Empire Archers are disciplined, keen-eyed legionaries armed with bows and fire arrows. These adaptable troops fight in a loose skirmish screen to help support their armies on the field of battle. They usually band together to form their own formations of scouts and support units. * Empire Bomber - * Imperial Guard - * Gargantuan - The Gargantuans are the jewel in the crown of the Glorious Empire, the largest and most fearsome warriors of the Empire Army. Larger then any human, these brutish gorilla-like soldiers stand taller then two man and has enough strenght and muscle to fight a whole enemy company. Although the members of the higher echelons of the Empire say that the gargantuans come from a 100% natural breeding program, they are actually subjects, who, either willingly or unwillingly, undergo extensive physical manipulation at the hands of the Sentinels through the use of dark magic. Twisted in body and mind, these enhanced warriors exhibit strength and reactions many times greater than standard humans, yet their intelligence and eyesight are rather poor. * Eradicator Agents - Eradicator Agents are mighty warriors and slayers of magical creatures who work in tandem with the inquisitive Sentinels. The protectors of all that is sacred for the Empire, the Eradicator Agents battle tirelessly to prevent the desecration of their homes by the creatures and human traitors who dare to mess with magic. These mighty warriors are unparalleled in their fighting capability, where their small numbers are often compensated with full suits of high-quality weapons and armor. Their main weapon of choice is an arcane vacuum cleaner-like machine, probably produced by the Sentinels, that sucks up any creatures of magic ability and kills them instantly. Empire Artillery * Ballista - * Fire Ballista - * Catapult - * Bomb Thrower - Empire War Machines * Siege Tower - It is a fighting machine which transports the Legionnaires and archers. It can only be destroyed with catapults Empire Heroes * Centurion - A Centurion is a warrior and leader of unparalleled valour, amongst the highest commanding officers within a Imperial army, second only in command to a general or the Emperor himself. These tested veterans with many years of experience in soldiering have spent most of their lives practicing the arts of war for the glory and expansion of the Empire. Their military prowess is beyond question and their mere presence on the battlefield is enough to bolster the morale of all the neighboring troops. * Sentinel - Sentinels are strange figures to the people of the Empire, who wield arcane powers and are privy to secrets beyond the ken of normal folk. Having been trained in the art of anti-magic by the sorceress Rose for many long years, arcane power courses through the Sentinels' veins and lurks behind their hooded eyes. They are mainly known to be the sacred keepers of the Anti-Magic Shield, but their main job is to eradicate and kill any if not all magical creatures that dare to defile the lands of the Glorious Empire. If one of these creatures is discovered, then it is sucked up into the machine of the Eradicator Agents. Behind the Scenes :* The Empire is heavily inspired by the Roman Empire. Eradicator Agent Poison Greens.jpg|A large Eradicator Agent, used for sucking magical creatures. Emperor Solarius2.jpg|Solarius at his lodge, in his palace. Empire Citizens2.jpg|The greedy, pride citizens of the Empire. Emperor Solarius3.jpg|Time to crash the Empire. Empire Legion Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of Empire Bomber, used as bomb thrower and Sentinel, used as magic detectors. Caged Minion Empire.jpg|Gargantuans, mutated soldiers, the brute strenght in Solarius' army. They are capable of smashing an entire horde, when charging. They are used in the Empire Arena as gladiators, also used for lifting heavy things. Category:Organizations and Groups Category:The Glorious Empire Category:Overlord II